The Creators
This is a list of all the people who have created/worked on Ed, Edd n Eddy. The Creators Series Directed by Danny Antonucci (1999-2007) Russ Mooney (1999-2002) Marlene Robinson May (unknown episodes) John McIntyre (unknown episodes) Series Writing credits Danny Antonucci (6 episodes, 1999-2007) Jono Howard (4 episodes, 1999-2005) Mike Kubat (4 episodes, 1999-2005) Geoff Berner (unknown episodes) John Mein (unknown episodes) Rachel Connor (season 5, 2005-2007) Series Cast Samuel Vincent ... Double D (1999-2007) Matt Hill ... Ed (1999-2007) Tony Sampson ... Eddy (1999-2007) Peter Kelamis ... Rolf (1999-2007) Keenan Christenson ... Jimmy (1999-2007) David Paul Grove (originally credited as Buck) ... Jonny (1999-2007) Janyse Jaud ... Lee Kanker / Sarah (1999-2007) Kathleen Barr ... Kevin / Marie Kanker (1999-2007) Erin Fitzgerald ... May Kanker (1999-2007)/ Nazz (season 2-2007) Tabitha St. Germain ... Nazz (season 1) Jenn Forgie ... May Kanker / Nazz (unknown episodes, 2001) Series Produced by Dan Sioui .... associate producer / producer Danny Antonucci .... executive producer Christine L. Danzo .... producer Ruth Vincent .... producer Samantha Daley .... producer (unknown episodes) Linda Simensky .... executive producer: Cartoon Network (unknown episodes) Series Original Music by Patric Caird (1999-2007) Series Film Editing by Ken Cathro Joseph Fitzpatrick (unknown episodes) Series Art Direction by Danny Antonucci Series Production Management Jay Bastian .... executive in charge of production: Cartoon Network Ken Cathro .... post-production supervisor Kylie Ellis .... post-production manager / production manager Linda Simensky .... executive in charge of production (unknown episodes) Series Art Department 'Big' Jim Miller .... storyboard artist / storyboard (1999-2007) Raven Molisee .... storyboard artist (2004-2007) Steve Lecouilliard .... storyboard artist (2005-2007) Simon Piniel .... storyboard artist (2005-2007) Sabrina Alberghetti .... storyboard artist (2004-2007) Hyuck E. .... prop designer / storyboard artist (2005-2007) Sheranne Johnson .... storyboard artist (2005) Andrew Park .... storyboard artist (2005) Bonni Reid .... color designer (2005) Samuel To .... prop designer (2005) Scott Underwood .... storyboard / storyboard artist (1999-2007) Steve Sandersen .... storyboard artist (2005) Chaz Battista .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Charlie Chien .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Al Choi .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Todd Damone .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Mike De Kraker .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Steve Geeves .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) D. Brad Gibson .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Lucas Gustafson .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Ryan Hicks .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Vern Marcus .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Kevin Schmid .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Kent Webb .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Younger Yang .... storyboard artist (unknown episodes) Series Sound Department Shawn Pierce .... music recording engineer (33 episodes, 1999-2007) Dean Giammarco .... sound mixer (2 episodes, 2005) Johnny Ludgate .... sound effects (2 episodes, 2005) Bill Sheppard .... sound mixer (2 episodes, 2005) Kerry Uchida .... sound effects (2 episodes, 2005) Jeff Davis .... sound effects (1 episode, 2005) Gordon Sproule .... dialogue editor (1 episode, 2005) Tyler Berrie .... foley recordist (unknown episodes) Maija Burnett .... dialogue editor (unknown episodes) Peter Eliuk .... assistant sound editor / technical support (unknown episodes) Kris Fenske .... sound effects editor (unknown episodes) Adam Gejdos .... music editor (unknown episodes) Robert Hunter .... technical support sound (unknown episodes) Joe Spivak .... music editor (unknown episodes) Series Visual Effects by Ian Kirby .... digital effects designer (1 episode, 2005) Suck Ho Shin .... layout supervisor (1 episode, 2005) Series Animation Department Russ Mooney .... animation timer (22 episodes, 1999-2007) Al Kang .... story artist (5 episodes, 1999-2002) Hyuck E. .... character designer (2 episodes, 2005) Kwang Jin Kim .... animation director (2 episodes, 2005) Chul Ki Kwon .... animation director (2 episodes, 2005) Christine Li .... ink artist (2 episodes, 2005) Samuel To .... character designer (2 episodes, 2005) Sheldon Arnst .... animation supervisor (unknown episodes) John Han .... animation director (unknown episodes) Ginny Ivanicki .... background artist (unknown episodes) Young Keon Kim .... animation director (unknown episodes) Eda Soong .... layout supervisor (unknown episodes) Series Editorial Department Danny Antonucci .... story editor (2 episodes, 2004-2005) Tracey Matthews .... on-line editor (2 episodes, 2005) William Cyr .... assistant editor (unknown episodes) Edward Joseph Douglas .... assistant editor / on-line editor (unknown episodes) Series Other crew Zoe Borroz .... production assistant (2 episodes, 2005) Rod Filbrandt .... background designer (2 episodes, 2005) Terry Klassen .... voice director (2 episodes, 2005) Marlene Robinson May .... exposure sheet director (2 episodes, 2005) Jilly Mentiply .... design consultant (2 episodes, 2005) Thesa Pakarnyk .... checker (2 episodes, 2005) Jay Bastian .... production executive (unknown episodes, 2004)